


Tumblr sucks :3

by SilverDreemurr



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/SilverDreemurr





	Tumblr sucks :3

Zack had no idea what to do. He was smitten with the RED Sniper, and had only seen flashes of him through a window. He wanted to get to know him better, he wanted to do more with him, he...He honestly didn't know what he wanted, but he knew that he had to get to know that Sniper.

Lucas found Zack sitting on a crate in the middle of the battlefield. It was over by then, so he didn't have a reason to kill him. He sat next to the other Scout and smiled. "Hey, what's up man? You look down."

Zack grabbed Lucas by his shoulders and shook him violently. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME, MAN! I WANNA GET WITH THE RED SNIPER BUT I'M A VIRGIN AND I'M SHY AND I CAN'T APPROACH HIM HE'S JUST TOO HOT PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!" He then let go of the other Scout and went red in embarrassment. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, uh, uh..."

Lucas laughs raucously and pats Zack on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that. How long has this been going on? Don't worry about being a shy virgin, I can work that out of you really quick!" He flashes the other a smile. Zack smiles back shyly. They both stand up, and Lucas runs off with Zack in tow.

When Lucas got back to his base, Zack felt a bit nervous. "Am I allowed to be here?" Lucas shrugs in reply and shoves the shy boy into his room, then enters and locks the door behind them. "Alright, first things first, let's get rid of your virginity."

Zack squeaked and went red. "Wh-" He was quickly cut off when Lucas threw his pants into the BLU's face. Lucas strutted over, only in his socks and his shirt, sitting himself behind the other. "Take off your shoes and pants, nothing else. If you got underwear, get rid of that too."

Zack takes the pants off his face, then squirms a bit as he does as Lucas asks. Soon enough, he was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of the RED Scout, almost completely naked from the waist down. Lucas wraps a hand around Zack's pecker and gives it a squeeze, making the smaller man gasp sharply. "What, never fapped before?" Lucas snickers softly.

Zack refused to reply, covering his face with an arm. "Stop that, I don't wanna gHHAH!" Zack jumped in surprise as Lucas started jacking him off. "Stoooop..." The smaller one moaned. The RED just smirked and sped up. "Imagine you're doing this for Sniper. He'd like this, if you put in a show like this."

Zack started moaning shamelessly, bucking his hips a bit into Lucas' touch. He got louder and louder untill eventually he came on his own shirt. When he saw, he went red in the face and covered it up. Lucas just snickered. "Good job, bud. Sniper'll love ya."


End file.
